Naruto, plots and ideas
by nerdyfresh
Summary: Many ideas I had that I never continued. Great stories that I never continued. One Sasuke story, and the rest are Naruto. Complete, because it's not going to be. Great Crossovers also.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, ideas, plots

The start will be boring. I just don't want to write all those canon beginning, which I'm sure some of you read a hundred time already.

•••

"Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura and a third already experience Genin," said Iruka to the class. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Your teammate should arrive in this class with your new sensei in a hour or so."

Iruka read the rest of his list to the class.

Having done what he needed, Iruka left the class and left the teams waiting for their new senseis.

The two members of Team Seven were left slightly confused as was the rest of the class.

Kiba Inuzuka was the first to ask why they were getting special treatment. He clearly didn't like Uchiha Sasuke who he glared at.

Sakura yelled at Kiba for shouting at her Sasuke-kun.

Ino joined Sakura, but before things could escalate.

Team Eight's sensei arrived and took Kiba along with his Teammates, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Kutenai Yuhi was not impressed by Kiba's frothing mouth as she dragged him out of the class before he attacked the two girls.

Team Ten's Sensei arrived and took Ino and her teammates, Chouji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Their Sensei was Asuma Sarutobi.

Team Seven was left alone with a annoyed Uchiha and a heart broken girl who failed to get a date with Sasuke Uchiha despite finally having him alone with her.

Team Seven's Sensei finally arrived after three hours.

Sakura was ready to scream at her new sensei, but didn't for fear of giving him a bad impression.

A silver haired lanky looking man with a forehead protector covering his left eye, he had a small orange book in his right hand and flipped a page.

A raven haired teen with very pale skin and eery looking smile followed behind.

"You two follow me," said the bored looking man who never took his eyes off of his book.

Sasuke got up as did Sakura and silently followed the man with the still smiling teen.

The three followed their sensei who took his time walking through the streets of Konoha at a sloth like place until they finally reached their destination.

He had led them into a forest untilL they came upon a open clearing with a river running nearby.

"This is Training Ground Seven," said the lazy man as they entered the clearing. He turned to face the three Genins. "Usually I would test you all to see if you were really ninja material."

The Three Genins gave him mixed reactions. Sakura was pleased and assumed her high grades had gotten them a pass from their new Sensei. He must have been impressed by all their top grades, at least her's and Sasuke's. She wasn't sure about their final member who has yet to speak.

Sasuke was suspicious. He would have usually been pleased, but he had this terrible feeling in his stomach, as if warning him to remain silent and let the man finish before he jumped to conclusions.

The final member of Team Seven had a blank expression.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi Elite Jounin of Konoha," said Kakashi and flipped another page from his small orange book and continued reading with his one eye. "Please introduce yourselves, your likes and dislikes, goals or dreams."

Sasuke stepped up. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like few things and dislike the rest. I don't have a dream, I have only a single goal, to kill a certain man."

Kakashi kept on reading and nodded as his student finished. "Next."

Sakura stepped forward. She gave what she probably thought was a well thought out introduction.

Kakashi wasn't impressed with the smartest graduate of the year.

Sai stepped forward to introduce himself next, but Kakashi raised his free hand and stopped him.

"This is Sai. He's very experienced for a Genin," said Kakashi and closed his book. He pocketed it and eyed his students.

They nodded as Sai stepped back.

"I have only one question for you two," said Kakashi he looked at Sakura and Sasuke and ignored Sai. "Are you serious about becoming Shinobis?"

"Yes," was Sasuke's quick answer. His hands clenched into a fist.

Sakura nodded with a proud smile. "Yes."

Kakashi eyed them both for a second before nodding. "Training starts now, do your best to survive."

Sai jumped away from his Team and had three kunais in hand. He tossed them at Kakashi and disappeared into the trees.

The other two were surprised by their teammates sudden dodge.

Sasuke's surprise turned to a cry of pain when he was brutally kicked by Kakashi. His body was sent scuffling across the Training ground.

Sakura shrieked as she realized what had happened.

Sakura's shriek only lasted a split second before a strong fist met her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She was then tossed into the river with no effort from Kakashi at all.

Kakashi looked at the trees surrounding the training ground. Sai was very well hidden.

Sasuke crawled trying his best to still look knocked out. His conscious thoughts threatening to be consumed by darkness. The world's clarity slowly came to him as he tried to locate his sensei who he now considered a enemy.

He saw the man standing in the center of the field looking through the forest trying to find Sai, the one who had ran off at the start.

Sasuke moved his right hand to bring out a kunai, but nearly screamed when he felt a new wave of pain come from his arm. It was broken from the kick.

He looked at Kakashi who was curiously staring at a tree that was amongst many others.

Sasuke took a quick glance at the trees that Kakashi was looking at, but when he looked back to Kakashi he saw an empty field.

A strong fist smashed his head to the ground.

Sasuke held in the cry of pain as his face greeted the ground. The Jounin was holding back, he was sure of it. The man could have simply crushed his skull then.

"Not bad, but you need to learn to survive, see the truth of what being a Shinobi is about," said Kakashi to his barely conscious student. He kicked Sasuke and got another grunt. Kakashi looked at the river to see Sakura crawl out looking terribly pale.

"Haruno Sakura, your not at all what I had expected," said Kakashi as he walked toward the Kunochi. "But at least you used your brain and used chakra to keep your lung from breathing in water."

Sakura didn't reply and instead coughed water out of her lungs.

"I take that back," said Kakashi and kicked the girl back into the water. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Kakashi tilted his head and let a kunai pass him. He turned and saw a staggering Sasuke.

"You seem just about ready to faint," thought Kakashi out loud. He pulled a kunai out and tossed it at the heavily injured Genin.

The kunai pierced Sasuke's left thigh causing him to grunt out loud from pain. Sasuke fell to the ground from lost of balance.

Kakashi turned to face the river again and saw Sai dragging a barely conscious Sakura out of the river.

At least Sai had enough sense to save a drowning Teammate. He must of knew it was suicide to save Sakura, but did so anyway.

Kakashi batted aside Sai much like a fly and walked toward Sakura.

Sai seem to have expected the attack and had thrown himself with the sudden punch and was promptly smashed into a tree. There had been no way he could flow with a Jounin's punch either way. Sai lost consciousness from the impact of the tree.

Sakura had watery eyes as Kakashi rolled her over to face him.

"You seem to have believed that being a Shinobi was a game," said Kakashi as he peered down at her. He stomped onto her stomach forcing air out of her lungs. He didn't lift up his foot and held down as Sakura tried to breath. "Was this what you expected?"

He lifted his foot when she lost consciousness. He looked around and stood silent. All three were definitely unconscious.

Six Medic Nins appeared from the trees and rushed toward each of the students in pair.

Kakashi looked toward the Sandaime who arrived with a blank face.

"Was this what you wanted?" asked Kakashi with a voice that was full of anger.

The Sandaime gave a silent nod.

"You did your part perfectly Kakashi," said a new voice. An aged and strict voice.

Kakashi turned to see Shimira Danzo standing with Uzumaki Naruto who silently watched the unconscious Genins with a blank expression. Kakashi didn't know what was going on, but Sarutobi had lost it if he had given Naruto to Danzo.

"Break them, make sure they see Konoha as a monster. Show them Konoha with all kindness and pretense removed," said Danzo and left with Naruto in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi gave Sarutobi a questioning look. Danzo shouldn't have been a hundred feet near Naruto and now he was apparently walking around with Naruto by his side. What was going on.

"Things are complicated Kakashi, but know that everything is for the best," said the Sandaime with a sad expression.

"Best for who?" asked Kakashi, his voice dripping with venom.

Sarutobi smiled softly in reply. "For Naruto of course."

With that Sarutobi disappeared leaving Kakashi alone with the medics who healed his still unconscious students.

•••

••

Kakashi stood before Team Seven again. He had his book out and was once again reading.

The Three were definitely injured. Two were shaking, one was emotionless, but seem to be wary.

Sakura was afraid, the girl was in tears. She was holding her stomach in pain and silently sniffling.

Sasuke was definitely afraid, but stood straight and was giving Kakashi a respectful look.

Sai simply did his best to remain emotionless.

"As you can see, being a ninja isn't easy," said Kakashi with a bored tone. "It takes hard work and painful training sessions. Come back here tomorrow if you wish to continue your education."

Kakashi disappeared leaving the three Genins alone.

•••

Naruto sat in a spacious candle lit room playing Shogi. Opposite of him was a man hated across the Elemental Nation.

"If we push too hard Sasuke Uchiha will defect," warned Danzo. For once he was the one being hesitant.

Naruto shook his head softly. "Uchiha Sasuke will not defect, that sort of training is what he had seek."

"What of the girl?" questioned Danzo. He knew everything about her already, but she might also come to hate Konoha for their torturous method of training.

"Should they defect, Kurama and I will take care of them ourselves," answered Naruto and smashed his piece at the thought. "Sakura might drop from the training and become a civilian, but it will be her own choice. There is no easy road in being a Shinobi, but in exchange Konoha will have Uchiha Sasuke. It will more than balance her absence if she chooses to become a civilian."

Danzo nodded.

Naruto looked at Danzo studying the old Warhawk. It sometime felt as if Danzo wasn't under Shishui's God illusion, the Warhawk sometime acted as if he would disobey. Or the Hokage for that matter.

"Shishui," spoke Naruto out loud. "Did you find anything on Tobi?"

Shishui appeared from the shadows of the room. The Uchiha shook his head. "I checked every record of past Uchihas, whoever he is, nothing remains of his past."

Naruto frowned. Shishui was the only Uchiha alive aside from three others Itachi, Tobi, and Sasuke. Tobi's existence was unknown to the world aside from the very few who knew. Shishui's on the other hand included only Naruto and Danzo.

"Leave it at that, you'll risk the discovery of your existence if you search too much," ordered Naruto and rubbed his head. A habit he had from his future life and his existing one. "Danzo will have his NE do what we need done for now."

Shishui nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Shishui was dead when Naruto brought him back to life by using the Rinnegan's forbidden ability. Using it had given him a loyal ally, but at the cost of losing the Rinnegan's power itself. He did not have Senju and Uchiha blood inside him, he only had the chakra of Thee Madara Uchiha within him, chakra he had stolen from the man during his final battle. It had traveled with him through time clinging to his essence, it had temporarily given him the Rinnegan's power, but without meeting the requirements he could never really have the eyes.

Strategically he had used the power wisely. With Shishui's powerful illusion and his own power, they had ensnared Danzo into Shishui's most powerful illusion. With Danzo under their thumb they had used him to get close to Sarutobi who fell into Shishui's influence. Shishui's two time usage of the jutsu had left his eyes unable to go into their Mangekyou form anymore, at least for another decade.

Having the Hokage on his side made moving around easier. Becoming a solo Genin easier, and having Danzo silence anyone who thought otherwise.

Naruto had used Danzo's civilian puppets to paint him into a Saint. Having some say that he saved a kid's life here and there. Stopped a enemy Ninja from stealing the Forbidden scroll. Others silently mentioning how he resembled the Yondaime Hokage.

Slowly, but surely Konoha had started to accept him.

•••

Kakashi stood in the center of Training Ground Seven.

Uchiha Sasuke and former root Genin Sai stood before him.

Haruno Sakura had withdrawn from his Team and had transferred into Team Ten, Asuma Sarutobi's Team. It had been expected, her dropping from being a Shinobi had been what he had expected, but her changing Team wasn't much different. She had left his Team, which was what he had foresaw.

Sasuke was still bruised from his survival exercise. He wore a blank expression aside from his blue shirt and white shorts.

Sai only had a bruise on his head, the same spot that had smashed into the tree.

Kakashi's single visible eye smiled at his two remaining students. "It seems we'll be a two man Team until our Hokage appoints us a new one."

"Why don't I give you a more Genin safe survival training exercise, this time I'll keep from breaking your bones," said Kakashi in a slightly happy tone.

Sasuke immediately dashed away from his Sensei as did Sai.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke and smiled. "I see you learned, but this time I'll give you both a advice to survive without needing to be rushed into Konoha's hospital. The key to survival is Teamwork."

••••

END END END.

START START START

••••  
Different

"Give up on Sasuke Naruto, he left the village and nearly killed you," said Jiraiya's sad tone.

Naruto shook his head. "If forgetting about him is the smart thing to do, then I'll stay a fool the rest of my life."

"Okay," replied Jiraiya softly and stood up facing Naruto who laid in a hospital bed. "I won't train you."

Naruto's eyes widen at the proclamation. The older man had been asking the opposite a minute ago.

"Akatsuki will come for Konoha with other reasons than to simply capture Kyuubi," informed Jiraiya softly and gazed out the hospital window. "I wish you luck on finding Sasuke, but understand that your other friends will most likely die by Akatsuki's hand just like Asuma had been killed by Kisame the partner of Itachi Uchiha, and Kakashi nearly... "

Jiraiya didn't say the last part. Kakashi nearly dying was serious enough that Naruto leaked Kyuubi's chakra.

"Good bye-"

"Wait!" shouted Naruto and jerked his face upward to face Jiraiya. His face was streaming with tears. "I want to you to train me please."

Jiraiya shook his head with a frown. "Go keep your promise to that teammate of yours, I don't have time for a obsessed fool chasing another revenge obsessed fool. An idiot who tosses his dream for a stupid promise doesn't deserve my training"

Jiraiya stomped the floor as a sign of ending the discussion and headed out the hospital door.

"I'll forget him, everything about him, until I achieve my dream then I'll keep my promise if he's still around!" shouted Naruro and struggled to get out of the bed. He shakily sat up.

Jiraiya stopped. "Recover and visit your mourning friends first. They just lost their sensei and all you can think of is the traitor. I'll test you to see if your truly serious when your ready."

Naruto's expression turned guilty as he realized what he had been doing.

Jiraiya blurred away. He never wanted to be so mean and angry with Naruto, but he didn't want Naruto to end up failing just as he had done.

•••

"Come at me with everything you have, use your head to find a way to land a solid blow on me!" said Jiraiya and got into a stance. "Prove to me that you have the drive and concentration needed to become my student!"

This wasn't the old pervert he had gotten used to.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged forward at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pounded him with strength that he usually held back to keep from hurting the young blond. "Your opponents won't just stand there and let you charge at them. I could have put a kunai through your neck instead."

Naruto struggled to catch his breath. The punch had hit him right in between the lungs. He got up and put his hands together in a familiar single hand-style. His hands were instantly grabbed by Jiraiya's own, and black ink were imported from Jiraiya's to onto his own hands.

His hands turned black as if dipped in ink. His wrists were released and he was promptly kicked.

"Sometimes, you won't be able to use jutsus," said Jiraiya, his voice emotionless, and angry. "I just sealed away your hands, you won't be able to do another jutsu again, until I release it."

••••

END END END END

START START START START

Merchants

Time travel with dimension slip, hopefully original, the concept anyways. Will begin with Naruto and Gaara in the past of another similar dimension with tiny differences, starts during the Yondaime Hokage's rain, final days at least.

He smiled excitedly as he entered a newly bought shop. A ninja shop that surprisingly sold books. Books that taught one of how to kill strategically with trickery. It was his best idea yet.

Not exactly entirely all his own idea, part of it had been his, the other person to contribute in the idea had been Gaara. He had proposed a ninja shop, and Gaara had suggested it be a book shop for Ninjas, not exactly what he had planned on selling, but Gaara wouldn't settle for anything else.

"Hello Naruto," greeted Gaara with a nod. Gaara looked like a civilian with his new casual look. Gaara didn't have to worry about hiding his feature unlike Naruto who had erased his whiskers and dyed hair color.

Naruto grinned brightly when he saw Gaara standing behind what would soon be the purchase counter.

"Everything done?" asked Naruto and scratched his black hair nervously, he had skipped on the organizing of the shop.

Gaara nodded. "Everything, besides the books needed."

Naruto grinned brightly at that. He took out a pen and a small black book. "I'm going to write several more books for the shop and add to the library, my old sensei said I had a future as a novelist, but then again... He was the creator of those smutty books."

Gaara simply gave him a blank look before picking up a large stack of books and wordlessly moving onto organizing the soon to be book shop.

Naruto who was used to Gaara's method of communication found himself a desk and started brainstorming.

He tried to rethink of some of the cleverest ideas. There had been that time against Zabuza, but he was sure he had already written that in one of his previous tactic book.

He needed to write new things, which could only come from researc-... Naruto shook head and slammed it hard on the desk. Naruto quickly put away his writing material and shivered as he realized how eerily similar he acted like Jiraiya.

Gaara ignored the head slamming.

"I'm going for a walk!" shouted Naruto to Gaara. There was no way that he was going to become like his Sensei.

Garaa paused and gave a glare at the pile of books he needed to organize alone, and that wasn't including the books in the storage room.

•••

••

Naruto sat down behind a food counter. He softly ordered several bowl of ramen to go. He really would have liked to shouted a hello to Teuchi, but he was a complete stranger to the chef.

A newly accepted citizen of Konoha wasn't suppose to go hugging people.

Naruto sighed. He was a new man this time, a man who had kept every single promise he ever made and learned to refrain from making more. Brought peace to the world, in his own dimension anyway.

This time he was just Naruto Shiroki, along with his best friend Gaara and suppose half brother.

Naruto grinned to himself as he realized he was practically pranking everyone, at least the past counterpart of the people he once knew. No one knew who he was, and he could live a full life without fame and people constantly asking how to run their cities, villages, ninja lessons and so on.

He never thought his dream to be acknowledged and respected by all would turn so horrifyingly boring and lonely, aside from the friends he made before becoming Naruto Uzumaki the Savior.

"Awe good times," mumbled Naruto as he recalled his friends and blocked out the praising he later received.

He hurried through the streets of Konoha. Gaara would be upset if he had to organize everything alone.

•••

Naruto groaned. He had thought that running a book shop would be exciting. At least before he realized that all he would do is sit behind a counter with Gaara and let customers wander in.

Worse was that there weren't that many customers. Only one had liked their archives enough to buy. Despite it being the first day open he was slightly disappointed at the lack of customer.

"I would like to buy this book," said a soft voice.

"Huh?" replied Naruto and leaned across the counter to look down where the voice had come from.

There stood a small figure. Black hair and charcoal black eyes were looking up at him expectantly with a book at hand.

Naruto shivered as he realized who the small boy was. There was no mistaking it.

Naruto plastered a smile onto his face when he saw what book was going to be purchased. It was his own book.

Naruto took the book from the small hands and placed it in a small shopping bag. He handed back to the customer.

"That one is free," said Naruto with a smile.

The small figure nodded with a bit of surprise before leaving.

Naruto watched the kid step out of the shop. The kid's mom seem to have been waited outside for him.

"Was that Uchiha Itachi?" asked Gaara from his seat.

"Yup," replied Naruto with a light smile. "That was him."

Gaara gave the entrance a thoughtful look before going back to reading a book he had.

•••

Naruto waited nervously on a tree branch. Gaara was hidden nearby on another tree branch.

Several minutes ago, the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha.

There were a few key events that Naruto and Gaara knew that had to happen.

Fourth Hokage, and a Third Kyuubi Jonchuriki being the most important event to happen in the world.

Naruto and Gaara both waited at where the

•••

END END END END

START START START

••••  
Properly trained

A Sasuke oriented story with a time traveling Naruto.

••••

Sasuke laughed and viciously slammed a bowl of rice onto a passing old man's face before running off.

Anbus seem to appear from the shadows of the public street and were after Uchiha Sasuke.

Pause! You want to know how he ended up like this right?

Let's start back when Sasuke was a small kid still shaking when his family was killed.

••• Chibi Sasuke

Sasuke's right shoulder hurt, but the feeling had disappeared as soon as it had come. A something had hit him during his walk back home, oddly enough it left no marking. He didn't remember having a small black mole there though.

He curled himself into a ball and wrapped himself with his blanket.

He pretended he wasn't alone in his room, but the silence was like a loud siren reminding him that he was.

Memories flashed in his head. His clan being wiped out from Itachi's point of view.

Hot tears overflowed from his eyes and he cried. The haunting memories started becoming more vivid as they always did.

"Your alone, accept the truth"

That was the first time he heard a voice inside his head. He accepted something alright. He accepted that he was insane.

•••

"Your name is Naruto?" repeated Sasuke to himself. He was slightly worried since the name was very familiar.

"Yes" was the bland reply from the voice.

"But Naruto died the night my clan d-" he just couldn't finish the sentence. The loud student that had been shouting everywhere had disappeared that same day.

He was definitely mad. His imaginary friend was named after a fri- fellow student who had died... Maybe. He didn't even talk to the loud kid though.

Sasuke walked around into the small library that he had in his house. He pulled out a large dictionary and looked up insane. He pulled out a marker and checked the symptoms that he had.

He was partially mad. He still wasn't seeing his imaginary friend.

"I know, he's... Dead," replied the voice. It seemed hesitant to admit it though.

Sasuke walked back and forth still  
holding his dictionary. He paused and stared at his family photo that was still there. He blinked as he realized that it didn't hurt to look at the pictures anymore.

"I made the memories of your clan massacre age like fifty years," supplied the voice. "You might feel as if it was a fond old memory."

Sasuke simply kept looking at the picture of his dad and mom. Itachi was standing there with them, and he himself was held by his mom.

"I like this," said Sasuke. He liked being mad.

"Your not mad," added in the voice. "Well maybe a little, but I'm real"

Right...

Sasuke looked away from the pictures and realized he was really tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Ideas of Momo

Here is another one of my ideas. I didn't write it much beside beginning plot. It isn't even a chapter to me, but this felt like a great idea to me.

YES, YOU CAN ADOPT IT.

* * *

-••

TITLE: ACANaruto

Type: Epic.

Crossover: Naruto, and Percy Jackson, and the Olympians.

* * *

Naruto appears in the world of Percy Jackson. Starts at Percy's school. A giant rift of portal, and Naruto exit out running. He's slightly injured, and looks to be in war. The portal doesn't close behind him.

He shouts to all civilians to run, and to get away as fast as they can. None take him serious, and think he's crazy. Teachers all police, and tell him to not move.

Naruto does not have time for their doubt, and smashes the school wall with a ball of shredding wind. The wall explodes to dust from the grind power.

Students, and teacher start running.

Naruto turn to face the portal, and growls when it glows.

Sakumo Hatake strikes him upon appearance. The man's white blade clashing against Naruto's Tri-tip kunais.

Police arrive shortly rushing in the room to witness the clash.

Naruto tells them to run.

They fired their gun.

Naruto backs away from Sakumo, and screams for them to run.

Police continue their fire.

Sakumo cuts them all down. One officer is saved by Naruto. The man runs off, and screaming on the radio.

The portal glows again, and Tsunade Senju is there. She automatically leaps at Naruto with intention to kill.

Naruto throws her back with a wide range wind jutsu, and dodges Sakumo. He retreats when the portal expands, and more appear.

Naruto thinks back to how it all lead to him in a new world.

FLASHBACK

Somewhere out there in the parallel world, there was a Ninja World. A world where the Rikudo Sennin was evil, a world where he divided the Juubi's power, a world when he ruled the world with an Iron fist, and gave his strongest followers pieces of Juubi. Ninjas became monsters of the world, and the Rikudo Sennin died leaving the world in darkness. His sons later created a Village, a nation that took control of the world like their Ancestor.

Civilians lived in fear. Good people killed when they refused wicked orders. Konoha ruled the world, and destroyed anyone who didn't see their ways.

That all stopped when two Ninjas defied everything.

Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina betrayed their nation when they took all Nine Pieces of Juubi, they gave the strongest piece of Juubi a mine of its own, the nine tailed fox, and later used it to absorb the other pieces one by one. They became wanted criminals in the Ninja world. The two hopped that without Juubi the world leaders would eventually fall with time, Juubi pieces had been used to keep the rulers immortal, but their plan was foiled when they later discovered that Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha had found alternative means of achieving immortality.

Their next plan to kill the duo by using Kyuubi failed when they found that they did not have the capacity to hold the fox. They did not give up, if they could not hold Kyuubj then their son could who Kushina later gave birth to.

Their son had the capacity, and thus sealed Kyuubi within him. Despite their powers, Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Minato could not hide forever with their son. They moved from country to country, always running. Minato died protecting his son, and wife when his son was only twelve. He halted the movement of an army by himself so that his son, and wife could escape. He injured the immortal Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha enough that they were forced to let Kushina, and Namikaze Naruto to get away.

Naruto trained to hide the Kyuubi's chakra. If he could master that, then Konoha would never find him even if he stood before them. He never mastered it in time.

Later when Naruto was sixteen his mother died fighting Tobirama Senju, and Sarutobi Hirizen to allow him to escape them, and the army.

Naruto wandered for a time always running, and refining the techniques his mother, and father left behind for him. He sought people who rebelled against Konoha, and found none. Everyone was too frighten to rebel.

Naruto knew he would never defeat the world leaders if he couldn't find people to train him, and thus came up with a plan. He hid Kyuubi's chakra, and changed his face. He later entered Konoha, and applied to be a ninja. He was accepted, and trained right under the noses of Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha. Six years later Naruto was discovered when Kyuubi's mind the mind that his parents bless it with finally awakened, and stirred his chakra. He escaped, and was hunted down like a dog.

He, and Kurama worked together to keep each other alive. They were never caught, but little by little with each battle their skill grew to the point where they could match one of the immortal leaders, but they knew that they could never defeat an entire world. The two sought an escape. An escape from the accursed world where no one had the will to fight anymore. Naruto refused to fight for a world who could not fight for itself. He was but a single man, and could not hope to defeat an Army of Kages.

He, and Kurama created a portal to escape from the hell they had been born into. They sought a world where they could live out their immortal life without fear of being captured, and sealed away like the Juubi.

Their escape from their world failed. Konoha found them. Madara Uchiha himself kept the portal from collapsing after itself at its one time use.

••

Naruto ran from the portal. He didn't have time to enjoy the beautiful world, the tall buildings or the beautiful blue sky where the sun shone brightly, the clean street he was running through, or the ingenious metal transportation. He didn't have time because eight Kage level ninjas were chasing after him, and more were coming through the portal, but Naruto knew the portal would have to soon, he set it that way, he took precautions to forcefully close it, he set up the delay to surprise Madara when the man let his guard down, and the portal would close in an instant. Hopefully the bastard wasn't fast enough to cross through. Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Tsunade Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzem, Tobirama Senju, Shimura Danzo, and Uzumaki Nagato. He was living in a world of nightmares.

Naruto flashed away before they could try, and force him into battle.

* * *

What did you think. Like the idea?


	3. Chapter 3

Momo idea

* * *

Type: One Piece

Time: When Ace dies.

If want to read more of my stories go to my other pen name. shady boy. I made the account due to series of events. Remember to review each chapter. Good reviews help motivate me to write.

* * *

When Ace died before Luffy he lost consciousness. He lost hope, and even the will to live.

A pirate who hid his power for fear of being used was there. A pirate who ate a potentially powerful fruit was there to witness the scene. He pitied Luffy, and used his power on Luffy.

The Ten Year fruit. Anyone hit by the its power would instantly switch place with their future selves for an hour. Luffy who was at death door disappeared, and an slightly older looking Luffy took his place. A perfectly healthy Luffy.

The older Luffy is holding his brother. He is angry as he gazes at his dead brother, and at everyone surrounding him. His straw hat is still there.

He stands up holding his brother. Everyone is confused. The pirate who used brought the future Luffy ran away before any could discover him.

Straw Hat Luffy ask the Admiral if they were trying to piss him off. Did they want him to wipe them out?

Admiral Akainu comment on his sudden change.

Luffy looks at his surrounding, and he tells the admiral that petty illusions would not work on him because his Haki would break through it.

Akainu ignores Luffy, and asks him if he finally accepted death to not be running.

Luffy looks around once again, and sees past allies. People who he knew that have died. He especially notices Whitebeard.

Luffy asks Akainu if he was ready to die for the death of his brother. He places Ace down gently.

Akainu laughs at the threat.

Haki encircles Luffy, and expand across the battle field in an instant.

Thousand of marines fall in an instant.

Akainu turns serious at the appearance of the Sovereign Haki.

Luffy's body began to glow pink. He appeared in the air facing Akainu, and pistol him.

The Marine Admiral is thrown back like a bullet, and smashes against the walls of the bay with a loud explosion. The Admiral does not have time to recover from the attack.

Luffy is already in the air above the man, and his fist is the size of a giant. A moment later, and Akainu feels the power of a punch that splits the bay in half.

Luffy drops on the large man. His form small, but Akainu is gravely injured. His devil fruit abilities failing due to Haki. Luffy grabs the man's throat. Luffy form turn back to that of an adult, and lifts Akainu by the throat. Akainu can't turn into lava, the Haki in Luffy's hand canceling it.

Luffy tosses Akainu aside, and looks up to Sengoku the Buddha. He tells him that the man was going to regret ordering the death of Ace. Luffy bats away a vice admiral that tries to attack him from behind.


End file.
